If You're Into It
by EmeraldWishes
Summary: 2018 Kinktober challenge, Scriddler version. Updates start October 1st.
1. Intro

Hello readers! So yes, if you couldn't tell by the title... I'm trying a hand at the kinktober 2018 prompts, mostly focusing around my OTP. If you're unfamiliar with what the prompts are for this year, here they are:

1\. Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks  
2\. Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports  
3\. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play  
4\. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)  
5\. Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning  
6\. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting  
7\. Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest  
8\. Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex  
9\. Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie  
10\. Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)  
11\. Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring  
12\. Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume  
13\. Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex | Gags | Creampie  
14\. Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles  
15 Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex |Uniforms  
16\. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine  
17\. Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial  
18\. Fucking Machine | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia  
19\. Public | Formal Wear | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming  
20\. Urophagia | Hot-Dogging | Emeto | Dirty talk  
21\. Bukakke | Food play | Suspension | Branding  
22\. Impact Play | Cuckolding | Hand-jobs | Threesome (or more)  
23\. Scars | Master/Slave | Shibari | Size Difference  
24\. Pegging | Leather | Lapdances |Shower/Bath  
25\. Tickling | Scat | Boot Worship | Olfactophilia (Scent)  
26\. Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys  
27\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation | Gun Play | Against a wall  
28\. Omorashi | Stripping/Striptease | Vore | Humiliation  
29\. Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | Massage  
30\. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing  
31\. Any combination of the above!

... so yeah. That's it. I'll do one from each days options. Hopefully I'll be able to stick to posting one a day. Might start writing now, anywho, this is a thing now.


	2. Oct 1st

_Prompt: Deep-Throating_

 _"Relax your throat."_

. . .

It was a fact that the two weren't in the most... ideal situation. Jonathan had just escaped Arkham, and needed something only Edward could really give to him at this point in time, at least that's what he kept telling himself. Pacing around his second safe house (the first one had been where he'd gotten smoked out and captured), Jonathan grew impatient. He'd called Edward only moments before, demanding he come over to talk, though he really wanted something else.

He wrung his hands, glancing between the clock and the door every few seconds. Where was he? It couldn't take Edward that long to come over. He knew Edward lived really only a few blocks away, at least he knew of one of the other man's safe houses. Was he even there? It wasn't one of Edward's common safe houses, Jonathan knew that much. At this point he could only hope for the best.

About to give up, Jonathan turns towards his bedroom door, intent on taking a nap. There's a knock on the door then, and he turns so fast for a moment he's slightly disoriented.

 _'Stay calm, god damnit!'_

Jonathan takes a deep breath before composing himself and opening the door to reveal Edward standing there.

God, he'd forgotten... even if it only had been a few months, less than usual, it felt like a lifetime. The only thing keeping him from jumping Edward right then was his pride. It was much too big to warrant him to stoop to that level. No, he'd make it so it'd seem Edward was the one that needed it, not him.

"Jonathan?" Edward asks, just standing there.

"Well?" Jonathan says, stepping aside so Edward can enter. "Aren't you going to come in?"

Edward steps into the living room, but as he passes by, Jonathan catches a whiff of his cologne. He can't help but take a deep breath, the sharp scent of _Guilty Black Pour Homme_ , a particular favorite of mine he wore occasionally.

"Are you purposely doing this to drive me crazy?" Jonathan growls, pushing Edward into the door, using his weight and momentum to close it before pinning him against it. Jonathan simply holds himself over him, close to his neck, just smelling. The sharp scent of the Coriander translated well with his natural scent, it was addicting.

"Doing what?" Edward asks, a spot of humor in his voice.

"Bastard," Jonathan hisses, realizing Edward has purposely worn it.

"No more than you calling for wanting to talk," Edward smirks slightly. "Talk about false advertising."

Jonathan scowls, "If you know what I want, then stop talking."

He grabs Edward's face in his hands and kisses him vigorously as Edward returns it.

"God, I've missed you," Jonathan mutters, pulling back after a few moments. His breathing is a bit labored, but not overly so.

"It's... only been a few months," Edward says, bitting his lower lip.

"A few long ones," Jonathan scowls. "We need to live together. You and I."

"Is that an invitation or a demand?" Edward asks cheekily.

"Whatever you want it to be, but as of right now, it's whatever _I_ want it to be. Or rather, what I want you to do right now."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

Jonathan leans in and whispers something in Edward's ear, causing him to blush.

"Well? Do you think you'll be able to accommodate?"

"I—I- Of course!" Edward says indignantly.

"Good." Jonathan just stands there, expectantly.

Edward hesitates for a moment before kissing Jonathan again. Happy that things are going his way, Jonathan runs his fingers through Edward's hair, tangling them to hold him in place as Jonathan slips his tongue into Edward's mouth.

Edward lets out a light moan as they do this for a while before Jonathan starts getting a bit bored. Putting a slight pressure on top of Edward's head, Jonathan starts to push him downwards. They both still have their clothes on, but they don't seem to be much of a problem at the moment.

Edward unbuttons Jonathan's shirt, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. A pleased sound comes from Jonathan's throat as Edward makes moves to start unzipping his pants.

Taking his pants off and pushing them down around his ankles, Edward grasps Jonathan's shaft before taking it into his mouth. Jonathan pulls lightly on Edward's hair, encouraging him to take in more.

Sucking gently while taking a bit more in at a time, Edward soon feels Jonathan hit the back of his throat. Jonathan keeps pushing, and Edward gags a bit before pulling back, or at least as much as he can with Jonathan's fingers tangled in his hair holding him in place.

"Relax your throat," Jonathan instructs, pulling Edward deeper.

Doing so, Edward's hit with his gag reflex as Jonathan shoves the rest of himself down Edward's throat.

"You bite and you get punished," Jonathan warns.

Edward only nods slightly, still fighting his reflex. A few moments pass of Edward deep throating Jonathan before he starts feeling his jaw getting sore. Saliva is already making it's way down his chin.

Pleased sounds escape Jonathan's throat as he keeps thrusting, feeling himself getting closer. He gives a particularly hard tug on Edward's hair as he comes, letting Edward swallow as much as he could before he started choking a bit.

Pulling back in a slight coughing fit, Edward took a few deep breaths.

"How pathetic," Jonathan says with a smirk. "You couldn't even do it properly."

He pulls Edward up roughly into a shearing kiss, pushing him up against the door once again.

"Not... fair..." Edward gasps a bit, breaking the kiss.

"Oh, it was completely fair," Jonathan says, "believe me. Now then, will you be taking me up on my offer?"

"Your... offer?" Edward furrows his brow.

"Yes," Jonathan says, wiping the corner of Edward's mouth with a thumb. "My offer of us living together. There are some... ah, things we need to take care of you see, and we can only accomplish them if we live together."

"Things like what?" Edward asks.

"You're smart," Jonathan says, ghosting a hand across the bulge in Edward's pants. "Figure it out yourself."


	3. Oct 2nd

_Prompt: Begging_

 _"Oh no, not until you beg."_

. . .

Edward is feeling particularly sleepy for in the middle of the day. The weather had been dreary all week, and today is the worst with the rain coming down in sheets. Buried under the covers, he tries to fall asleep but the pounding of the rain on the window is making it nearly impossible.

He just manages to drift off before he is awakened once more, this time by the front door opening. A few moments later, Jonathan enters the room, hair and clothes fairly wet from the rain.

"..." Edward silently glares at Jonathan for waking him up.

"It's really coming down out there," Jonathan says, ignoring Edward's glare. He walks over to the bed and leans down to kiss Edward on the forehead. "Be right back, love. Don't fall asleep on me, ok? I have something special for you."

Edward nods, wondering what it could be. His eyes do drift closed as Jonathan walks away, and he must've fallen asleep again because when he wakes up Jonathan's strattling his waist. The other man crosses his arms with a frown.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" Jonathan says, hair still a bit wet though it's clear he'd just taken a shower, if that couldn't be observed by the fact he's completely naked too.

"W-What?" Edward's a bit startled and confused.

"I was going to be nice to you this time around," Jonathan continues, bending down and whispering into Edward's ear, "but you didn't listen. That means punishment."

Edward shivers a bit, not expecting such a thing.

"So how do you want to go about doing this?" Jonathan asks, running his hands down Edward's chest, bunching up the fabric of his shirt here and there.

"I don't..."

"You don't what?" Jonathan begins undressing Edward, taking off his shirt before tossing it behind him.

"Don't know..."

"You don't know, hmmmm?" Jonathan takes off Edward's pants, leaving his boxers on for the time being.

"N-no..." Edward swallows hard, anticipation gnawing at his stomach.

"That's certainly a first," Jonathan says with a smirk. "The Riddler doesn't know the answer..."

"Stop patronizing me!" Edward says, jerking upwards.

"Ah ah... Jonathan pushes him back down onto the bed and covers his mouth. "Don't."

Edward gives Jonathan a withering glare.

Jonathan chuckles, "Now now, it won't be so bad if you listen and do as I say. I think it could be pleasurable to the both of us if you do so."

"..."

Jonathan removes his hand and starts stroking Edward lightly.

"Ahh!" Edward gasps and moves around a bit, or at least as much as he can with Jonathan on top of him.

Jonathan continues touching Edward for a few moments, really in a lazy manner, taking his time. Edward closes his eyes halfway, watching Jonathan through his lashes.

Stopping, Jonathan gets off of Edward, "roll over," he says.

Edward obliges and Jonathan bends over him, pushing his legs farther apart with one knee.

"Good..." He runs his hands down Edward's back, cupping the curve of his ass before poking his hole.

Edward gasps when he feels Jonathan push his finger into him, rotating it to loosen him up. Still fingering him, Jonathan starts stroking Edward again. Edward is just laying there, ass in the air as he lets Jonathan do as he wishes. It's a nice feeling, he has to admit, just being there.

Jonathan stops right before Edward is about to come and also removes his finger. A low whine of annoyance escapes Edward's mouth.

"Hmmmm?" Jonathan says. "What was that?"

"Jonathan..." Edward says, "Why did you stop?"

"Why not?" Jonathan says, positioning himself before put pushing his tip into Edward.

"Ah! I—" Edward tries to push back against Jonathan, but is prevented when Jonathan pushes him away slightly.

"Not so fast. I want to hear you beg for it."

Edward bites his lip. His pride told him no, but his body was betraying him. He wanted Jonathan so badly it was nearly enough to drive him crazy.

"Well?" Jonathan pushes in a few more inches before pulling out, teasing.

"Ah! Fine! P-please... Jonathan..."

"Please what?" Jonathan puts it back in, but only as much as he had last time.

"P-please! I-I need... I need you."

"What was that?" Jonathan asks, leaning forward, pushing deeper. "I couldn't quite hear you..."

"Fuck! I need you Jonathan!" Edward grinds himself against Jonathan. "Please! I want... I... want..."

"What do you want? For me to fuck you? Touch you?" Jonathan runs a hand over Edward's erection.

"Yes!" Edward says, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I want... both... please..."

"So dirty..." Jonathan mutters into Edward's ear as he pulls him back onto him, one arm around his chest while the others is touching Edward. They're now in a sort of half sitting position, with Jonathan holding Edward so he doesn't fall over.

He cups his balls, squeezing a bit as he thrusts fully into Edward at a moderate pace.

Edward's breathing becomes more labored, and he's trembling. The sheer feeling of pleasure he's getting is enough to drive even to most intrusive of thoughts from his mind. He's still pushing up against Jonathan, wanting more. More than what he is being given.

Jonathan's panting a bit, his breath tickling Edward's ear. Picking up speed, Jonathan pushes Edward onto his stomach, going in as hard as he can, making sure he'd leave bruises to be remembered.

Edward moans and grips the sheets as Jonathan pounds into him, certain he'll come any moment.

Jonathan lets out a grunt and gives a particularly hard tug on Edward's cock, causing him to come.

"Hah... ah..." Edward trembles and slumps foreword, completely spent. Shivers from the aftershocks course through him.

"I'm still not..." Jonathan continues thrusting into Edward, "done yet..."

With a final movement, Jonathan comes, collapsing on top of Edward, making no move to pull out.

"We really need to brush up on your begging."


	4. Oct 3rd

_Prompt: Sensory Deprivation_

" _Let me blindfold you."_

. . .

"I'm thinking of cashing in on the favor you owe me," Jonathan drawls, leaning towards Edward with a smirk.

The two men are sitting in the living room of one of the smaller hideouts kept secret by them. This particular hideout, is merely a one bedroom apartment deep within the Narrows.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks mildly, looking up from the book he is reading.

"Remember? I got you out of that spot of trouble with the Bat and—"

"Yeah yeah, I get it!" Edward says, irritated. He shuts his book and sets it aside on the table. "You don't need to keep rubbing it in..."

"Why not?" Jonathan asks, standing up from where he sits on the couch walking over to Edward. "I saved your attractive, yet still sorry, ass."

Edward blushes and looks away, but Jonathan catches his chin with a hand.

"Look at me," he says.

"Don't wanna..." Edward averts his gaze even though Jonathan is now holding his chin so he can't move his head away.

"You don't want to?" Jonathan raises an eyebrow.

"Nu huh." Edward shakes his head slightly.

"Hmmmm... I think I can arrange that..." Jonathan lets go if Edward and steps back. "Just a moment." He leaves the room, leaving behind a confused Edward.

A few moments later, Jonathan comes back into the room holding something in his hand.

"Hmmm?" Edward looks at him curiously. "What's that?"

"You'll see," Jonathan says, putting it behind his back. He walks over to Edward, who stands to meet him. "Do you trust me?" Jonathan asks quietly.

"I..." Edward swallows, "Y-yes... I think so."

"You think or you know?"

"I... I trust you..." Edward says.

"Good." Jonathan carefully takes off Edward's glasses before setting them aside.

"Hey!" Edward starts but Jonathan stops him.

"Trust, remember?"

Edward nods, now unable to see much of anything but blurry shapes. While Jonathan's eye sight is worse than Edward's, the latters is still fairly bad.

Jonathan pulls Edward against his body and kisses him, a hand at the nape of his neck.

"Mmmm..." Edward kisses Jonathan back, his eyes falling closed. Quite suddenly, he felt Jonathan move and then the feel of cloth settled over his eyes. Edward's eyes shot open and he tried to push away from Jonathan.

"Calm." Jonathan tightens his grip on the base of Edward's neck, stopping him from moving back. "Nothing bad will happen..."

He ties the cloth securely and steps back, studying a now blindfolded, and slightly trembling, Edward.

"What..." Edward reaches up and Jonathan grabs his hand.

"The favor you owe me," Jonathan says, holding his hand and once again pulling him against his body, this time in an embrace. "Anything I want, anything I deem a worthy price."

"Yeah but—"

Jonathan places a finger on Edward's lips, silencing him, "No buts."

Edward gives a stiff nod, his awareness of his body suddenly all the more there without his sight. Even with his eyes open, the cloth covers them fully, all Edward could see was black. He trembles as he feels Jonathan's hands slide over his chest, picking at the buttons of his shirt before undoing them.

The cool air touches Edward's increasingly heated skin, cold until Jonathan's fingers trace themselves over, leaving trails of fire that give way to goosebumps.

Jonathan takes off Edward's shirt, and he hears it land somewhere in the room. He didn't have much time to think about it before Jonathan pushed him in the direction Edward assumed was the couch. He got his answer when he felt his knees hit against it.

Pushing Edward down onto the couch, Jonathan quickly undressed himself before leaning over Edward.

"Hmmmm... Seems like someone's excited..." He runs a hand over to bulged in Edward's pants, applying light pressure.

"Ah!" Edward moves, and nearly falls off the couch before Jonathan catches him.

"We don't need you falling onto the floor now," Jonathan says, moving Edward so he's laying down on the couch. "You're going to behave and stay right there, ok?"

He tweaks one of Edward's nipples before biting it gently. Edward grabs at Jonathan's hair with a moan, tugging on it. Jonathan starts licking and sucking a bit, grazing his teeth over Edward's nipple as he starts groping him through his pants.

Edward's shaking now, every touch and action sending tenfold amounts of pleasure and feeling through him. His eyes dart from side to side underneath the blindfold, searching for things he cannot see.

Jonathan unbuckles Edward's pants before pulling them down to his knees, boxers with them.

"Beautiful," Jonathan mutters against Edward's skin as he wraps a hand around Edward's length, tugging lightly.

Edward arches his back a bit, fully embracing the touch Jonathan is giving him. Feeling around with a hand, Edward finds Jonathan and pulls him into a kiss.

"Nnnnn..." Edward moans as Jonathan slides his tongue into his mouth.

Still using one hand to stroke Edward, Jonathan uses the other to pin Edward's hands above his head. He trails his lips across Edward's jaw and down to his neck, biting lightly. He bit down particularly hard in a place he knew Edward found unbearable, just underneath the angle of his jaw.

"Ahh-hahhhaa..." Edward jerks upwards, pressing his body up against Jonathan's as he gently smooths over the sting of the bite with his tongue.

"Don't..." Edward moans again, cock twitching violently under Jonathan's practiced hand. "Not so obvious... place..."

"You have a problem with this?" Jonathan mutters, hot breath tickling Edward's ear. "If you're worried a simple hickey and love bite... Well, you need to reconsider your priorities."

"I'm not— Nn!" Edward's cut off as Jonathan attacks his neck once more, jerking him off with a stupor. He let go of Edward as he came, the latter bucking as he's taken over by his climax.

Jonathan wipes up some of Edward's cum with a finger before tracing Edward's lips with it. On instinct, Edward licks his lips, shock registering in his brain when he realizes he's tasting himself. He's still trying to process this when Jonathan slides the rest of his finger into Edward's mouth. Edward starts sucking, almost reflexively, the salty taste a sharp contrast of taste.

"That was a fairly big load," Jonathan says with a smirk, causing Edward to blush. He can feel the heat crawling up his face and neck.

Suddenly, Jonathan's presence completely disappears, leaving Edward confused and anxious. He swallows hard and licks his lips again, waiting. For what he's not sure. He half has a mind to take off the blindfold, which is now lose enough to make it possible. He wouldn't dare to though, not with the knowledge that Jonathan could still be around. So he lay there, blindfolded and completely naked on the couch.

It seems like ages before he plucks up the courage to speak, "J-Jonathan?" It comes out as a hoarse whisper.

No answer.

Edward's anxiety is getting the best of him though he knows Jonathan would never leave him like this, would he?

"Jonathan! I—I..."

He falters when he hears a soft rustling of something nearby.

"Jonathan?"

He lets out a sharp shriek as the blindfold is suddenly ripped away and the only thing filling his vision is Jonathan, wearing his mask.

Due to the angle at which he was at, Edward ends up falling off the couch and onto the floor with a thump.

"Tut tut Edward," Jonathan says, voice slightly muffled by the burlap material of his mask. "One would hope that you'd have a more controlled reaction."

He takes the mask off and tosses it aside, kneeling down next to Edward who shies away from him.

"I won't hurt you," Jonathan says softly, holding out a hand, "you know that, right? I won't hurt you unless you want me too."

Edward hesitantly takes Jonathan's hand, and he's pulled into a warm embrace, Jonathan gently rubbing his back.

"You're going to be ok," he says. Edward doesn't realize his shaking until now. It is different from before in the sense this is a result of fear rather than pleasure. His heart's hammering in his chest, even after the thing Jonathan had done.

"Shhh..." Jonathan says, curling up on the floor with Edward's back to his chest. He runs the other man's back and chest in effort to calm him.

Edward's hand twitches, a clear sign that he's not calm and is nowhere near it either.

Jonathan's fingers gently probe Edward's ass, slipping one in after quiet words of encouragement to relax.

"Focus," Jonathan says as he rotates a finger. "Focus on the feeling." He continues prepping Edward, adding a second finger a little while after the first. Once he's satisfied, he removes his fingers before easing himself into Edward's hole, causing a low moan to escape Edward's mouth.

"You're doing great," Jonathan says, moving his hip only with the slightest of movements. "Doing great..."

Edward focuses on the feeling of Jonathan inside of him and on his own breathing, taking deep breaths to settle his nerves. He calms down long before Jonathan empties himself inside of him.


End file.
